The Beach
by White Nightingale
Summary: Just a one shot fic about Haruhi and Tamaki. They return to the beach and have an unexpected vistor. please please please read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own the host club, unfortunately


Haruhi was sitting in her room watching the scene through her window. She was watching the sunset over the horizon, the sun coated the sky in a red and orange hue. The waves looked like they could reach the sun itself as they moved up and down the shore.

Haruhi was glad Kyouya had given her this room to stay in. The first time they had come to the beach Haruhi couldn't see the ocean. 

Though things had changed since then. Tamaki was going to marry Eclair because his grandmother told him to and the host club would dissolve with Tamaki gone. Tamaki had acted against his grandmother and told her that he wasn't going to marry Eclair. She didn't like that one bit, but Tamaki and the rest of the host club left to go to the beach before she could do anything about it.

Haruhi remembered chasing Tamaki in a horse and carriage not too long ago. They had all left for the beach soon after the festival to avoid Tamaki's grandmother and to celebrate the existence of the host club, well that's what Tamaki said.

Unfortunately Tamaki's grandmother had found out where they had gone and paid them a visit. There was an elderly woman stood in reception impatiently waiting for someone to go and fetch Tamaki.

"I'm sorry, madam, but it's late and everyone's in bed," the lady at reception said, "we could give you a room or you could come back in the morning."

"You go and get my grandson down here now. I don't care if he's asleep, go and wake him up!" Tamaki's grandmother said.

The receptionist was now shaking in front of the woman but she knew she had been given an order so she fled to Tamaki's room.

Haruhi couldn't sleep, she should've been tired after the long day but she still couldn't sleep. It was the whole thing about Tamaki and Eclair, Haruhi just couldn't get it out of her mind. Tamaki's grandmother was a powerful woman and she could use anything against him to force him into this marriage.

Haruhi got out of bed and dressed in a pair of black jean and a long blue top. She pulled on her trainers and grabbed her jacket and phone before leaving her room. She was going to sit outside for a while and think about things. She wouldn't be as careless as last time, she wouldn't go far and she'd take her phone with her.

Haruhi heard raised voices coming from the reception and suddenly the receptionist ran into her. "Gomen nasi," she said.

"It's okay," Haruhi replied, "What's wrong?"

"Tamaki's grandmother is here," the receptionist said fearfully.

Haruhi visibly stiffened and gave a small nod. The receptionist ran passed Haruhi and up the stairs to find Tamaki.

Haruhi took a deep breath and walked into reception. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fix what you ruined, you insolent girl," Tamaki's grandmother said.

Haruhi stepped closer to her, "Tamaki won't marry Eclair, so you can leave."

"He will marry Eclair. He has no say in the matter and neither do you." She said

"Don't you understand," Haruhi said stepping up to the woman. "You have forced your will upon him all this time and now you've gone too far. He won't accept Eclair for his bride because he doesn't even like her, never mind love her." 

Tamaki was walking down the stairs with Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya following him, he could hear his grandmother's voice coming from the reception.

"He will do as I say and you will not interfere. What did you think would happen, did you think he would marry someone like you?" she asked mockingly.

"He's his own person, he doesn't have to answer to you," came Haruhi's voice.

Tamaki looked at Kyouya and quickened his pace. They both knew what his grandmother was capable of. She may not have looked much, but she could hit really hard.

Tamaki knew that from experience and he knew that his Grandmother had a short fuse to say the least.

"You common-bred filth," Tamaki's grandmother spat as most of the host club came in to the reception. Tamaki's grandmother let her hand fly intent on slapping some sense into Haruhi, who didn't see it coming. Haruhi only heard one word before she was hit.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as his grandmother's hand hit its destination. 

Haruhi fell over with the force of the blow but managed to keep her feet underneath her, her glasses flew to the floor broken. It took a moment for the realisation to settle in, Tamaki's grandmother had hit her.

Haruhi's head was hung forwards and her hair fell in front of her eyes, which had tears in. Tears of anger and pain.

"That's how you get your own way, no wonder your hated…" the pain was unlike anything she had ever felt. Haruhi thought that she must have blacked out because it took her a moment or two to hear Tamaki's voice

"Haruhi," he said kneeling in front of her with his hands gripping her arms as if steadying her. He was beyond furious at his grandmother, but he had to go to Haruhi first. A couple of tears slid down Haruhi's cheeks. Her left cheek burnt fiercely and her nose had taken some damage from her glasses.

Tamaki brushed her cheek lightly, his cool fingers startling her. She gasped in pain and he drew his hand away. 

"Tamaki you will marry Eclair and that is final," his grandmother said.

Tamaki got up from his position in front of Haruhi and guided her to the twins. Hikaru pulled her into his arms and Kaoru held her hand, Kyouya brushed the hair out of her face with a gentle hand and examined her cheek. He remembered doing this for Tamaki after his grandmother had hit him. Tamaki had a bruise on his cheek for 3 weeks that had turned every colour under the sun. Haruhi winced in pain as Kyouya ran his fingers across the forming bruise. Tears slid out of Haruhi's eyes, her whole cheek was red and one side of her nose was quite damaged but not broken.

Tamaki was so furious, no one touched Haruhi and his own grandmother had hit her. "You can insult me all you like or disinherit me, but you don't touch Haruhi," Tamaki said his tone dangerous.

"It's your fault we are in this mess. If you'd just married Eclair in the first place, then I wouldn't have come here," she said, thinking that she'd never heard Tamaki's voice like that before.

"You insufferable hag, get it in to your head that I won't marry Eclair no matter what you say or do!" Tamaki said through gritted teeth, he'd never wanted to hit anyone this much.

"Be careful boy, I hold the power to destroy that girls future," she said trying a new angle, Tamaki froze. "Kyouya, talk some sense into him."

"Of course," Kyouya said, everyone looked at him including Haruhi. "Tamaki you should know that I hold the power to protect Haruhi from your grandmother no matter what."

Tamaki gave him a grateful look and Hikaru and Kaoru turned their attention back to Haruhi. 

"Kyouya," Tamaki's grandmother said surprised, but she recovered, "your fathers' company doesn't have that kind of power."

"I wasn't talking about my fathers' company. I have the power, and you can't do anything about it." Kyouya said.

"Leave now," Tamaki said dangerously, "I never want to see you again."

Tamaki's grandmother stood there for a moment before saying, "This isn't the end."

"Then I'll marry someone, so you can't control me anymore." Tamaki replied.

"Who? That ill-bred girl you have fallen for?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing. 

Tamaki's fists clenched, Kyouya noticed and stayed on guard. If Tamaki moved to strike her Kyouya could stop him. 

"Haruhi is better than any of us. She has my best interests at heart, I only wish I could say that about you, but you'll never care about me, which is fine. I never wanted you in my life so walk out that door and never come back," Tamaki said. No one had ever seen him like this, so serious and decided. His grandmother could feel the hate emanating from him and she was forced back a step by the strength of it. Her face looked drawn as she left.

Tamaki stood there for a moment before he turned around and went to Haruhi. Hikaru let go of her and Tamaki pulled her into his arms, holding her close to him.

His hate seemed to leave with his grandmother. "Haruhi," he whispered, he just stayed in his arms and silently cried. Tamaki lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried the unhurt side of her face in to his chest.

Tamaki walked passed Kyouya, Kaoru and Hikaru to ascend the stairs. He carried Haruhi down the corridor and when he didn't stop at Haruhi's door, Hikaru spoke, "Tamaki."

Tamaki paused, "it's all my fault, so I will look after Haruhi."

No one would've have argued with him especially after hearing his tone of voice. Tamaki continued down the corridor and entered his room. Kyouya caught up with them and handed Tamaki a cool damp cloth, he nodded his thanks and carried Haruhi further in to his room.

Tamaki sat down on his bed with Haruhi in his arms, he gently turned her face towards his and lightly pressed the cloth to the injured cheek. Haruhi winced but didn't pull away.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry," Tamaki whispered.

"Don't be, you didn't hit me," Haruhi replied.

"I promised to protect you…and I failed," Tamaki whispered.

"I shouldn't have said all those things and not expect some kind of response." Haruhi whispered.

"I meant what I said," Tamaki said, as he wiped her tears away, "you have my best interests at heart, you stood up for me. You and the others in the host club are the only people I can trust. You stood up for me and although it wasn't the smartest idea, it definitely was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me."

Haruhi looked up into his eyes and saw something that he'd been hiding from her. Haruhi couldn't look away; she just wanted to drown in his deep blue eyes. She had seen him look at other girls but not like that.

Haruhi reached up to touch his face, she had to be sure that this was real. She dreamt this scene many different ways so she wasn't sure until her fingers brushed against his soft warm skin.

"Tamaki," she whispered.

He responded by lowering his head to brush his lips against hers. Haruhi no longer felt the pain in her cheek all she felt was Tamaki's soft lips caressing her own. She drowned in the feeling, Tamaki's hand travelled into her hair and pulled her closer to him. Passion rose up within her as Tamaki drew her even closer.

She drowned in the feeling, realising that she had never been kissed by a boy before; but that wouldn't be how she would describe Tamaki. He was a man, a man who cared for her a lot. He was a man who would protect her and cherish her. Haruhi knew this wasn't just her first kiss with a man, it was her first kiss with the man she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Tamaki had kissed other girls before but Haruhi was different, she moved something inside him. He knew that she loved him and accepted him, all of him. His mind, his faults, everything. When they stopped kissing, Tamaki had to wipe more tears from Haruhi's eyes but these were tears of joy.

"How does your cheek feel?" He asked her smiling.

It took her a moment to realise what Tamaki had said. She couldn't really say anything so she pulled him back to her and kissed him. Tamaki chuckled slightly at her eagerness and then gave in to the kiss.

He wouldn't do anything inappropriate with her, but kissing her then was all he wanted and maybe a commitment of some kind. When they separated he held her tightly and gently pressed the cloth to her cheek, soothing the pain.

"I love you, Haruhi," Tamaki whispered.

Haruhi thought it was all too good to be true, the man she loved had just told her that he loved her. 

She grinned even though it caused her wince, "and I love you, Tamaki."

Tamaki grinned in return and promised himself that he would look after her and love her for as long as he lived. Knowing that he would ask her to marry him soon was enough. He didn't want to overwhelm her right now.

He kissed her and then held her until she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
